


Please Me Tonight

by DirtyMoonBird_20



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, French Kissing, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Touching, it's not so relevant actually but i tried okay? lol, juric, small injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyMoonBird_20/pseuds/DirtyMoonBird_20
Summary: Eric hurts his wrist while they're practicing for a performance.Juyeon knows very well how to comfort— orpleasehim.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Please Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Mullet! Hope you enjoy your gift!
> 
> Also, this is my first smut. ;-;  
> It starts off kinda awkward but I promise it gets better! ;)

They rushed out of the practice room and into their infirmary immediately.  
Most of their staff were working or too busy with something else, but they soon came over too to put some ice on and bandage the maknae's wrist.

Eric was embarrassed, and also slightly in pain.

Juyeon, however, was furious— furiously worried to hell, if that was possible.

"Eric!!!" said young man looked at the ground. "I told you not to overdo yourself! You're overworking, _again!_ And _what did we talk about?"_ The concern in Juyeon’s voice was unmistakable, making his tone less harsh despite it being scolding.

With a sigh, Youngjae reluctantly replied. "You care about me and I shouldn't wear myself out like this so often—"

Juyeon cleared his throat, and Eric sighed again.

" _At all_ ," he corrected with a frown.

"Mhm, yeah, exactly, and— what did you just do?"

Another sigh left his lips, and he answered bluntly, almost uninterested. "I overdid, overworked, and wore myself out,” he listed.

"Oh, wow, Eric, _congratulations!"_

"Hyung, please, don't get mad me~ You know why I always do this and—"

"And you still said you wouldn't do it anymore. Eric, you _promised_ me." It was really hard to tell if he was mad or hurt at this point, but still, the younger didn’t seem worried about it at all.

“Juyeon, please, I’ll be more careful next time, I swear. This was just a slip. I wasn’t even dancing that hard, it just— happened?”

The older male was still not entirely convinced, but he had no more words to say, apparently, despite his frown remaining in place.  
Eric took that as his cue to stand up and move closer, gently going to grab his hands to kiss the back of them, although it might not have been the best move ever, since it only caused the other to worry more about his wrist when he faced the small bandage around it.

“Eric…” he began in a mumble, but the shorter was quick to press a soft kiss to his lips, too. That could always do the trick, to both keep him quiet and relieve his stress.

“I’m okay, hyung…,” he spoke softly. “I promise. It just hurts a little.”  
And after that, with a wide smile, the shorter went to pick his jacket up to start walking out of the brightly lit, white room. “But now I’ll go have some rest, just so you’ll be calmer. Okie?”

The older didn’t really have any other option aside from nodding and humming, following right after. “I’ll stay with you. That way I know you’ll get help shall you need it.”

Eric rolled his eyes playfully, but smiled again and nodded nonetheless. “Alright. Fine by me. But I can’t promise I’ll get much rest if you stay then… I’ve been quite impatient lately and you know it~” he winked, and the resulting blush on his boyfriend’s face was worth everything.

But he knew he was impatient, too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Called it._

Not even five minutes had passed after getting inside the room and deciding to cuddle, when Juyeon started kissing the other’s hurt wrist, slowly moving farther up the rest of his arm.

Of course that did _not_ end up in just sweet pecks and hugs.

The small, mischievous caresses came not long after, and the taller’s lips became wetter and braver as he got more curious to explore the younger’s skin.

Eric felt so good he closed his eyes and began sighing. Sighing really softly with every grace of lips against his bare skin. Sighing every now and then when Juyeon's other hand played with his shirt and rubbed against his hip. Sighing every time their eyes met and locked as the path of kisses went up, all the way to his clothed shoulder.

And just as it started, it didn't take them long to get rid of their shirts, to start exploring their chests as if they had never done it before— although they had. Multiple times, too.

"Juyeon~," he whined, softly, as the older began kissing his neck on all those spots he knew were sensitive. Agh, he both loved and hated that he knew his body so well...

But he wasn't about to complain nor comment on it right now. Not when Juyeon seemed so hungry—, thirsty, and just... _Desperate._  
It was obvious he wanted more.  
And Eric wasn't one to turn him down, wanting more himself, too.

"Youngjae, I...," the taller began, and his boyfriend already knew what that sentence would be all about. "I'm sorry, I really wanted to let you rest—"

“But I’m resting,” he was quick to interrupt, a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’m letting you do all the work this time.”

Now a small pout made its way to Juyeon’s lips as a huff escaped them. “That’s not what I— You know what I mean, baby…”

Youngjae couldn't help but laugh loudly at that. How could his boyfriend be so cute while attempting to do something sexy with him?  
“Yes, of course I know, sweetheart, but you also know what _I_ mean,” he stated, showing a pout himself, too, accompanied by those naughty puppy eyes that would always manage to enchant the older. “ _Won’t you please me tonight?"_

He didn’t even need an answer. He had it when Juyeon pressed their lips together just a second later and didn’t even wait to start using his tongue, tracing his upper lip with practiced accuracy before smoothly sliding it in, only brushing against his teeth as it moved past them.

And Juyeon knew he had done the right thing when another loud sigh and a soft moan escaped the younger’s mouth, messily pressed against his own.

The room became quieter for a second- no words spoken-, allowing them both to simply enjoy the soft sound of their hot bodies moving over the sheets, and their hushed moans against their wet lips. Clothes sliding down and off their bodies as soon as they got the chance to get rid of them, before becoming noisy again.

“Be careful with your wrist, Eric,” the taller said when he tried taking his underwear off, instantly going to help remove it. Now with both of them naked, it was going to be really hard to focus on the bandage— but Juyeon still wanted to be careful.

Eric only smiled at his caring reminder and nodded, sighing softly once he felt his boyfriend’s lips over his arm again. “I will,” he chuckled, looking at him attentively as he once more trailed a path of kisses from his wrist to his shoulder, not missing a single spot. “You really like doing that, don’t you?”

Juyeon couldn’t help his very own chuckle at the comment, slightly nodding before moving up to kiss the side of his neck again. “I do,” he said. “I really like your skin. It’s so soft…” he mouthed at the space behind his ear and let his hands wander over the younger’s thighs, making pressure where he knew felt good, before going to massage again. Rough but gentle. Sweet but desperate.  
“I really love your body, and I love the reactions I can get out of you,” he continued, licking his earlobe as he whispered. “I love you, Eric.”

The next moan that came out of the younger was even better than what he had been expecting, and the way his back arched ever so slightly just by that action almost made Juyeon shiver, too.

“I really love you, Eric,” he repeated and began kissing down his neck, teasing his Adam’s apple before moving to the other side, closing his eyes to focus solely on the sighs that escaped the shorter. On every whimper, and every sound he made.

When the first mark showed up on the younger’s pale skin, they both knew they were really going to be locked in the room for more than just a few minutes.

Time passed, and soon enough the younger’s body was almost full of hickeys, from the ones on his neck, to the fresher ones on his stomach. And that— _That_ was going to be really hard to hide during training the next few days, but… That night could be worth all the struggle. At least for them both.

“Ah~ Juyeon~!” More whines and groans came out of Eric’s lips as the soft but very audible sound of a ‘pop’ was heard every now and then, letting him know despite his closed eyes that his boyfriend was leaving more and more marks by the second, moving lower with each one, too.

It didn’t take the taller more than a minute more to get to his pelvis, licking over his V line before kissing the base of his cock, causing Eric to arch his back again and let out a higher-pitched moan.  
Then, a playful smirk tugged at Juyeon’s lips.  
It had been just the beginning.

With ease, he let himself slide down a bit more, coming to a more comfortable position to fulfill the new task, leaving long but slow licks along the other’s shaft continuously.  
Eric’s every moan just worked as his own stimulator, coaxing him to go faster, rougher.  
His right hand moved up to gently grab at the base, starting to stroke carefully with every lick, finding the perfect pace to drive the younger crazy.

“Ngh! T-this is not fair~!” He complained after a while of speechless pleasure, moving a hand down to tug at his partner’s damp hair. “You usually let me do this for you— _AH~!"_

Another chuckle left the older’s lips, sending all kinds of vibrations along the shorter’s body, through the lustful contact with his dick.

“You said you’d let me do all the work tonight, didn’t you?” He inquired, raising a playful eyebrow before getting the other’s tip fully inside his mouth, wetting it with his warm saliva before getting it out again with another ‘pop’.  
“Just close your eyes, and let me please you~”

Soon all complaints were pushed down the younger’s throat, and instead were replaced by louder moans and desperate whimpers as his toes curled up and his fingers tugged at Juyeon’s hair a little bit more— All the while his wounded wrist rested lazily over his forehead.

His hair was all sweaty, and his breathing was hectic. And in Juyeon’s eyes? He looked perfect. So mesmerizing even when he ran out of breath. Similar to the way he looked whenever he danced on stage. But still… _different_. Different in a way he knew was reserved for himself- and himself only- to see.

The taller’s swallowed lips soon found their way back around Eric’s cock, and picked up the pace with both his hand and mouth to make him cum.

Youngjae never understood why Juyeon was so obsessed with making him orgasm, but was glad nonetheless about the fact every time he managed to take him there.  
And right then, he wasn’t so far from reaching it.

The climax was near, they both felt it. Yet that didn’t stop Juyeon from working his way through Eric’s whole dick before using his free hand to gently knead at the skin on his thick thighs.

It was all just so breathtaking, almost astounding when the younger finally reached his limit— that Juyeon couldn't help but want to look up at him in awe, even as he swallowed the other’s hot cum. As if he had never seen the other react in such a magnificent way to his touch.  
Back arched, toes curling, head tilted back as his muscles tensed momentarily before relaxing to get him back to his normal lying position.

It was so exciting, even for the older to watch, that both of their chests heavied by the time it was over.

Juyeon gently, caringly, stroked the younger’s warm cock again, slowing down every second until he was sure he had helped him ease from his high. Only to then give him the sweetest of smiles before laying down beside him, wrapping his arms around his sweaty body with such love and adoration Eric even thought surreal before they met.

“You were alluring tonight, too,” he said, drawing a light chuckle out of Youngjae when he finally was able to react and cuddle him, hiding his flushed face on the taller’s chest.

“You always tell me the same…” he muttered.

“It’s because it’s true. And I believe you need to hear it.”

Eric looked up for a second, and the smile he found the taller sporting was almost blinding.

“You really must be out of this world, I swear,” he laughed tiredly, closing his eyes just a second later.

Juyeon rubbed his back gently with his palms before doing the same.

“I love you, too.”

The next fit of giggles they shared was more than perfect to end the night before falling into a deep, deep slumber.


End file.
